1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microorganism fertilizer, a method for manufacturing the fertilizer, and a method for utilizing such a microorganism fertilizer.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, one method of preventing the common scab of the potato by means of microorganisms is to add bacteria, which are antagonistic to the pathogenic bacteria, to the soil directly. In regard to THIS method of addition of bacteria to the soil, the cell mass alone may be used, or the cell mass may be used after being fixed on CMC (carboxymethylcellulose) or sodium alginate.
However, various microorganisms are present at high densities in the soil, and despite the fact that constant control of the soil conditions is necessary, there are many difficulties involved in handling such a situation on site. As a result, it is difficult for the added antagonistic bacteria to become fixed in the soil and to multiply. Accordingly, it has not been possible to obtain a sufficient effect in terms of preventing the common scab of the potato.
Pseudomonas bacteria are known to have the ability to incorporate and break down various substances as a result of their strong oxidizing power. Such bacteria are also known to break down environmental pollutants. However, the development of methods for the mass propagation and manufacture of such bacteria has lagged behind, and currently the application of such bacteria to the cleaning of the global environment remains at the laboratory level.